<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Currents by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23488042">Currents</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Jean is an asshole, M/M, Mentions of drugs, Mer!Levi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reiner is an asshole, cursing, mermaid au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:00:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23488042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>More water entered his mouth as the rough ocean pushed his head under. Kicking his legs in a futile attempt to resurface, another rocked stabbed him, this time in the foot. And with his luck, he was somehow stuck on the stupid thing, the water's powerful current continuously knocking him over. He was quickly running out of air as his head began to spin. No matter how hard he tried, he just could not find the strength to swim back up to the surface. As he slowly blacked out, only one thought remained in his mind.</p>
<p>"I'm going to die, aren't I?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi/Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is my first time writing a Mer!AU and I actually want to stick with it lol</p>
<p>Let me know if you notice any grammar mistakes as I just quickly glances over it before posting!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD, JAEGER!" Reiner's voice blasted down the mostly empty beach. Eren knew he was chasing him, even though his heavy footsteps were being muted by the sand, he could still hear them loudly catching up to him, but also the fact that Reiner was positive that Eren was a narc, for whatever reason. Though he was pretty sure that was just an excuse for the giant line-backer to murder Eren without his friends trying to stop him this time. </p>
<p>This was the last time that he was agreeing for midnight walks on the beach with Jean. Hell, this might be the last time he will ever even speak to Jean, that being on the off chance he survives the beating that, if he is being honest to himself, is unavoidable. As Eren ran what had to be the fastest he has ever in his entire life, he thought about the events leading up to this little chase down.</p>
<p>-...-</p>
<p>Eren was awoken to the sound of pebbles of being tossed at his window, a telltale sign that one of his friends was doing something stupid and wanted Eren to sneak out to join them in whatever dumb adventure they had thought up on that particular night. Groggily, the brunette stumbled out of bed to push open the curtains, only to see his horse-faced friend, Jean, standing there, already waving at him to come down. After rolling his eyes, he quickly pulled on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt before quietly sneaking down the stairs to meet the two-toned haired boy waiting for him outside of his house.</p>
<p>"What the hell do you want now, Horse-face?" </p>
<p>Jean scrunched his nose at the greeting. "Well, hello to you too."</p>
<p>"Cut the crap, Jean. Why am I standing outside of my house at 1 AM with you?" Eren crossed his arms. </p>
<p>"Because you have a pair of legs and walked out here. Now, come on." Jean began walking down the street, and with a sigh, Eren followed him. He already knew where they were going. Eren lived one street away from the entrance to the beach, and Jean probably wanted to drag him along to smoke weed with him. </p>
<p>"You know I quit smoking last year, dude." </p>
<p>Jean turned to face him, but did not stop in his stride. "And who said we were going to smoke? I know how to have fun without having drugs involved, Yeager." </p>
<p>Eren glared at him.</p>
<p>There was a beat of silence as they stared at each other. "Alright! Yes, I'll admit, we're going smoke."</p>
<p>Eren immediately turned around, deciding then that he was going home, but Jean grabbed his arm, stopping him in his tracks. "But you don't have to, dude! You know we'd never force you." </p>
<p>"Oh, so then I'd have to babysit you idiots? Yeah, I think I'll pass." </p>
<p>However, Jean did not release his arm. "Come on, dude. It's just gonna be us and Sasha and Connie. They actually said that they plan to bring Armin and he doesn't smoke either, so it's not like you'll be the only one sober."</p>
<p>Eren turned to look at him, Jean's disgusting puppy dog eyes staring back at him. It was their senior year summer. After this summer, most of his friends will be leaving to go to college (unlike him who decided to take a year to figure out what he wants to do). He would probably end up feeling bad that he did not take every opportunity to hand out with them when he had the chance, even if it was something stupid like babysitting a couple of potheads. </p>
<p>Another sigh escaped his lips. "Fine. But only because Armin is going to be there." </p>
<p>"Perfect!" </p>
<p>And with that, they began walking towards the beach. "Oh! And I forgot to mention that we have to go buy the weed..."</p>
<p>-...-</p>
<p>And in pure Jean fashion, he forgot to mention that the person they were buying weed from was Reiner, his tormentor since freshman year and famous steroid user. And as soon as Reiner's beady eyes landed on Eren's form, he knew that this was going to end badly. </p>
<p>So he ran, all the while cursing Jean's entire being in his head. </p>
<p>If it was not for the head start that he took, he was certain that Reiner would have pummeled him into sand already, which was honestly going to be coming soon anyway, but at least he was TRYING to prolong it. It did not help that Reiner and his gang decided to meet them on the side of the beach that Eren had never been on, seeing that his parents banned him from going here due to this being dubbed as the 'hazardous side' with many large, jagged rocks that were seemingly giant walls that surrounded this particular piece of land. </p>
<p>He did not mind following Jean here, seeing that he was not planning on going in the water. No danger, right? </p>
<p>Wrong. </p>
<p>The ocean was the absolute least of his worries when a giant gorilla man was chasing you down, along with his lackeys that he just noticed were following him as well. Unsurprisingly, Jean was nowhere to be seen. And to think that moments ago, he was sad over the fact he won't be able to hang out with him after this summer! What a snake in the goddamn grass!</p>
<p>His heart was beating loudly in his chest, lungs completely on fire. He was not sure how much longer he planned to run away from the inevitiable, for it was a mirical that he was able to outrun them for this long in the first place. He wanted to keep going, but his legs were beginning to feel like jelly and his side was beginning to hurt. Fuck, he was out of shape. </p>
<p>Out of nowhere, the brunette was suddenly tackled to the ground, sand immediately entering into his mouth and eyes, causing Eren to spit and shut his lids. Reiner's knee dug into the base of his back, Eren gritting his teeth in an attempt to keep sound from escaping. He struggled under the weight of the linebacker, but was unable to do anything as Reiner grabbed his arms and pinned them behind his back. </p>
<p>"What should we do with him?" He could not see who was talking due to the sand in his eyes, but Eren was 100% certain that the voice belonged to Bertholt, Reiner's little lap dog that would do pretty much anything for the asshole. It did not help that Bertholt was also a huge football player that could beat Eren senseless with ease. </p>
<p>Everyone was silent besides the sound of everyone's heavy breathing. Eren coughed, the sand finally making its way into his throat.</p>
<p>Reiner suddenly chuckled. "What's wrong, Yeager? Is your mouth feeling a bit dry?"</p>
<p>"Shut up." Eren croaked, voice scratchy. Reiner smacked the back of his head, causing his face to meet with the sand once again. </p>
<p>"I've got an idea. Why not help our friend, Eren, here get a drink of water? Bert, grab him." </p>
<p>Eren was suddenly hoisted off the ground, a rough set of hands holding on to each side of him firmly. He then began being dragged by the pair, his already weak kicking being rendered useless. If only he could see what was going on!</p>
<p>"You're not actually planning on drowning him, are you?" Came a monotone, feminine voice.</p>
<p>"Shut up, Annie. Make sure no one is coming." The gorilla of a man snarled, prompting the girl to shut her mouth.</p>
<p>The sound of the waves were becoming louder as Eren tried to finesse his way out of Reiner and Bertholt's iron grips. <br/>"Stop it! Fucking let me go!" But his screams fell onto deaf ears. His legs soon became wet as he was quickly dragged into the shallows. They weren't actually going to drown him, right? </p>
<p>"OW! SHIT!" A sharp pain entered his leg, the wound immediately beginning to sting as salt swarmed around it. They must have dragged him over one of those sharp rocks his parents always warned him about. Fuck, that means they are bringing him out far. </p>
<p>He tried placing his foot onto the ground, but it never hit. They had to be up to Reiner and Bertholt's waist in the water at this point, which is too deep for someone who couldn't fucking see. </p>
<p>"Dude, just bring me back to the shore, okay? I'm not going to tell anyone about anything. I promise!" Eren tried, but only earned a bark of 'shut up'. </p>
<p>He began to thrash even more violently, their grips never loosening. In a state of panic, the brunette screamed for help, even though he knew at this point that it was useless. </p>
<p>"Reiner, how far are we bringing him? The water is up to our chests..." Bertholt's voice shook.</p>
<p>And out of all the things Eren imagined the linebacker replying, a sudden scream was not one of them. Eren was immediately dropped into the water by both men, water entering his mouth as he was mid-scream. He quickly swam upward, eyes still stinging with the now added salt. He couldn't see what was going on, but he could hear Reiner and Bertholt screaming and the panicked splashing of water. He tried swimming towards the shore, but his injured leg began throbbing, allowing the waves to drag him further from the beach. </p>
<p>More water entered his mouth as the rough ocean pushed his head under. Kicking his legs in a futile attempt to resurface, another rocked stabbed him, this time in the foot. And with his luck, he was somehow stuck on the stupid thing, the water's powerful current continuously knocking him over. He was quickly running out of air as his head began to spin. No matter how hard he tried, he just could not find the strength to swim back up to the surface. As he slowly blacked out, only one thought remained in his mind.</p>
<p>"I'm going to die, aren't I?"</p>
<p>-...-</p>
<p>Pain.</p>
<p>When Eren finally opened his eyes, the first thing that registered in his mind was the pain. He groaned as he shielded the rising sun's rays with his arm. He noted that he was finally able to see now that his eyes weren't being assaulted by sand and salt. He attempted to sit up, but immediately began to vomit the seawater that was apparently still in his stomach, gagging even after all of the water left his system. He wiped his mouth and began to take in his surroundings. He did not know where he was, only seeing that he had somehow ended up on a pretty flat, spacious rock. He shifted just for a sharp pain to shoot through his entire leg. When looking down, he noticed his leg was completely cut up, he most definitely needed stitches. His foot was also in pretty bad shape. It had a cut across the entire width of it and even sported a couple of bruises. Fuck. He hoped it wasn't broken. </p>
<p>He whipped his head around suddenly, seeing something move out the corner of his eye. He swore he saw something dip behind a nearby rock, but it was apparently gone. He began to turn his head- but there it was again! </p>
<p>His full attention was now shifted toward the rock. "Hello? Please help, I'm injured." </p>
<p>Then, a pair of eyes emerged from behind the rock, but quickly ducked back down when the owner realized that Eren had seen them. Using his arms, Eren dragged himself to the edge of the rock in an attempt to see the person who was hopefully friendly. "Please. I need to get back to the shore." </p>
<p>He hissed in pain when he accidentally knocked his injured leg onto a small stone. He paused for a moment, allowing his body to fully absorb the pain before attempting to crawl again. As he laid there, he felt the same pair of eyes watching him, causing him to whip his head back into the rock's direction to finally lock eyes with the...</p>
<p>Eren's eyes widened in shock. There, sitting behind the rock was what looked to be half of a person's face, the rest hidden behind the rock. But there was something off about this face, mainly the odd coloring on its temples. Why did this person have partially blue skin?</p>
<p>The stranger's eyes linger on his for just a moment before they quickly landed onto Eren's injured leg. The person seemed to hesitate for a moment, but then they slowly began to emerge from behind the rock, now allowing Eren to see the upper part of the creature's body.</p>
<p>And yes, he meant creature, for this thing was definitely not human. Its pointed ears rotated to face Eren, the creatures grey eyes now trained back onto his own. The brunette watched in horror as the thing began to slowly crawl towards him, a long blue tail being lugged behind it. He tried to back away, but his injury prevented him from moving fast enough.</p>
<p>All of a sudden, the creature's clawed hand gripped Eren's leg, right above the wound. His mouth hung open at the thing's webbed hand as it squeezed lightly. </p>
<p>"I'm going crazy, right? Is this what happens when you drink too much seawater?" Eren whispered to himself as the creature.... which he assumed must be a goddamn merman, seeming inspected his leg. </p>
<p>Without warning, the merman turned away from Eren, quickly diving back into the waves, the bluish-grey tail almost slapping him in the brunette in the face. </p>
<p>"I'm dead. I have to be dead." </p>
<p>There was no way he just saw a fucking mermaid. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is rather short, but only because I couldn't think of a way to write the next sequence of events without starting a new chapter. Still, let me know what you think! Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After about fifteen minutes of Eren sitting on the rock, silently having a panic attack, the merman returned, this time with a few items. The first, more obvious thing Eren noticed was the dead mackrel nessled in between the creature's sharp teeth. Once the merman heaved his body onto the rock he left the brunette on, he spat the mackeral out, the carcess landing right in front of Eren. </p>
<p>"Um..." The merman stared at him expectantly, grunting softly in encouragment. When Eren did not move, he scooted closer, pushing the fish towards the brunette with his clawed hand. "Oh..uh. No thanks?" </p>
<p>Eren quickly pushed the dead fish toward the creature, not wanting to touch it for too long. The merman tilted his head, a confused look plastered on his face. He looked to Eren, then back to the mackeral, the back at Eren. After a moment of staring back and forth, the merman's eyes widened a bit, apparently relizing something. The creature grabbed the fish and then promptly shoved its head into his mouth, biting clean through it. Eren jumped at the unexpected action, watching as the merman ripped the spine out of the carcess through where the head once was. </p>
<p>Apparently proud of his actions, the creature dropped the decapitated (and deboned) fish into Eren's lap. Before the brunette could once again protest, the merman's attention was already elsewhere, fiddling with the second thing he had brought Eren. </p>
<p>A bunch of what looked liked to be seaweed was placed next to Eren's injured leg, the creature flopping over to examine it. Without warning, the merman grabbed ahold of Eren's leg and quickly got to work with wrapping his wound with the seaweed. The brunette hissed, the salt that was stuck to the plant was now entering his wounds, but he was too scared of the merman to protest. </p>
<p>The merman was the mostly likely culprit for who saved him last night from almost drowning last night. And now he was attempting to feed him AND take care of his wounds, even if Eren doubts the creature has any idea what he is doing. But even with this information, the brunette could not help but hold at least a bit of fear for this thing, especially now that he was getting a better look at him.</p>
<p>Like he saw before, the merman indeed had blue coloring on his temples, but also had some around his neck where he sported gross looking gills that were currently closed up while he was above water. Sharp, grey eyes stared intensely as the creature worked on messily wrapping up Eren's wound, being careful not to cut him with his sharp claws. This merman also looked particuallarly strong, his muscels flexing under his tough skin that was littered with tiny scars. </p>
<p>The merman huffed in annoyance, blowing a raven strand of hair that had accidently fallen into his face, the creature's hair also confusing Eren. The creature had short hair with an undercut, the hairstyle looking rather neat besided the fact the it was wet, obviously. Do merpeople cut their hair normally, or is this one just odd? </p>
<p>With a quiet trill, the merman presented Eren with his work. His leg and foot was wrapped tightly in the seaweed, both areas being tied hapazardly at the ends. </p>
<p>"O-oh. Thank you." Eren stuttered, not really knowing what else to say. The merman did not respond, however. Rather, he was once again staring at the uneaten fish, eyes narrowing. </p>
<p>With a nervous laugh, Eren lifted the mackrel from his lap. "I'm not really hungry, b-but thanks anyway." He tried handing it to the creature, but he made no move to grab it. Instead, the merman's face shifted, his nose now scrunched up and black eyebrowns knitting together. </p>
<p>"Uh..."</p>
<p>All of sudden, the creature was now barring his teeth at the brunette, sharp razors on full display. A low growl exited his throat as the giant blue tail slapped against the surface of the rock in apparent anger. Eren jumped as the merman let out a loud and sudden bark, pushing himself slightly in Eren's direction. </p>
<p>Eren scooted backwards. "W-Wait! Look!" He quickly took a bite of the fish, almost gagging as the taste attacked his mouth. Tears welled up in his eyes as he chewed, the merman watching his jaw work on the fish. But once he swallowed, the growling ceased, the merman's angry features now mellowing out. </p>
<p>"You happy now?" Eren said begrudingly, wiping his mouth of the excess fish. </p>
<p>However, the merman simply sat there, eyes expectantly trained on Eren. After a moment, the merman let out a familiar, encouraging grunt, his head nodding expacntly toward the fish. </p>
<p>"...Fucking great...."</p>
<p>-...-</p>
<p>It must have been over 2 hours since the merman forced Eren to eat a raw fish. Unsurprisingly, the fish caused the brunette to vomit, something that seemed to startle the blue merman as he hid behind the rock until Eren was done upchucking the mackrel. </p>
<p>"Ugh...Fuck." Eren wiped his mouth with his arm. His stomach was sore from forcing its contents out of the young man's body. "What even is my life right now?" </p>
<p>He could not believe that he just ate an entire raw fish because a merman was throwing a temper tantrum. Said merman was now sitting in front of him, apparently not knowing what to do with the human in front of him. He tilted his head at Eren, grey eyes searching the brunettes face. The creature cooed queitly, seemingly asking if Eren was done with his little puke show. </p>
<p>"What do you want with me?" Eren grunted quietly. The merman did not react to his question, which he expected. The raven haired creature simply stretched his webbed hand out, trying to touch Eren's hair with a blank stare on his face. He weakly pulled his face away, but the merman had already tangled his fingers into the brown, tangled locks, lightly tugging on it. </p>
<p>Another cooing sound emerged from the merman, he now being entranced by Eren's hair, much to the young man's annoyance. </p>
<p>"This day can't get any worse." </p>
<p>Loud thunder boomed in the distance, followed by the soft trickle of rain beginning to fall onto Eren and the creature. "Really? Why does the universe hate me?" </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Don't be shy to tell me what you think!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>